TheLastDisneyToon's TUGS Characters Being Half Human, Half Train, and Half Animal Ideas.
Here is a list of TUGS characters being half human, half train, half tugboat, and half humans. Character Members *Ten Cents is the main number one hero, who wears a dark blue shirt with a red collar, with his big yellow number one, red shorts, and black sandals. He has bright yellow hair for a ponytail with a red hairband to tie back, based on Guybrush Threepwood's hairstyle, wears a watch on his arm's wrist, and sports dragon horns and wings, pony ears, a tabby cat's tail with a white tip on its end, based on Thomas O Malley's from The Aristocats, wears white fur on his skin, hands, and feet, and wears a gold ear-ring on one of his ears, including a reindeer's blue collar with a nametag to display his name. For swimwear, he wears red speedo trunks with a dark green stripe, dark blue string on his trunks, and a yellow flame of fire with two other flames with the second being purple and the third being light green, and wears red sandals with green stripes. He also wears pyjamas, such as a red t-shirt, brown shorts, and white slippers. He carries two lightsabers, such as a blue one in his right hand, and an orange one in his left hand, and carries two pistol guns, and is voiced by Radar Overseer Hank in English, and is also voiced by Jorge Loquendo V1 in Spanish. *Boomer is Ten Cents's best friend, who wears a green shirt, a red bib with red braces, blue trousers, and white shoes. He has bright black hair for a ponytail with a blue hair bobble, based on Jim Hawkins's hairstyle, wears a watch on his arm's wrist, and sports dragonfly wings, but sports a gold ear-ring one of his ears. For swimwear, he wears a swimsuit with red and blue stripes. He also wears a dressing gown for pyjamas. He carries two pistol guns, and is voiced by Microsoft Mike (+10) in English, and is also voiced by Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) in Spanish. *Lillie Lightship is the main female and Ten Cents's girlfriend, who wears pony ears, a reindeer's collar with a nametag to display her name, and dragon horns, wings, and tail. She wears a green vest, red shorts, and blue shoes with long socks, and wears a purple bikini with white swirls and stripes and strings, and wears a nightdress for pyjamas. She is voiced by Lernout and Hauspie Michelle and Carmen Loquendo V1. *Hercules is another one of Ten Cents's friends, who wears Professor Utonium's clothing, and has Grandpa Lou's hairstyle and moustache, and is voiced by Microsoft Mike and Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10). *Puffa is another of Ten Cents's friends, who has blonde hair tied back for a ponytail with a blue hairbobble, and wears a blue t-shirt, dark blue trousers with dark blue braces with dungarees, boots, neckerchief, and hat. He also wears short sleeved pyjamas, and wears blue trunks with a yellow and white fire flame stripes, and is voiced by Microsoft Mike (+10) in Englsih and Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) in Spanish. *Sally Seaplane is a beautiful tugboat and Puffa's girlfriend, who wears Penelope Pitstop's blonde hairstyle with black hairbow, clothing, helmet, gloves, and boots from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop. She wears Nani Pelekai's blue and green striped bikini and wears a nightdress for pyjamas and is voiced by Microsoft Mary (+10) in English in English and Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) in Spanish. *Toots is one of Ten Cents's friends, who wears a red shirt, brown shorts, brown hair with green hairbobble, and headphones, and carries two pistol guns. He also wears long sleeved pyjamas and is voiced by Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) in English and Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) in Spanish. *Warrior is a rich hero, who wears Sir Topham Hatt's clothing, hat, and shoes, and is voiced by Radar Overseer Mr. Warner in English and Carlos Loquendo V1 in Spanish. *Top Hat is a secret agent, who wears Inspector Gadget's clothing, hat, gloves, shoes, and hair, but carries a gun, and is voiced by Radar Overseer Scotty in English and Diego Loquendo V1 in Spanish. *Big Mac is a strong man, who wears a hat, collar, tie, hair, and glasses, with a rope around his neck, and is voiced by Radar Overseer Mr. Warner and Juan Loquendo V1. *Johnny Cuba is a strong tugboat, who wears Gnasty Gnorc's clothing and helmet and carries a stick and is voiced by Microsoft Sam (-10) in English and Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) in Spanish. *Nantucket is a strong enemy, who wears Master Sidious's clothing, and is voiced by Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (-10) and Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Bluenose is a real villain, who wears Ripto's clothing with horn and is voiced by Microsoft Mike (-10) and Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10). *Burke and Blair are Bluenose's guards, who wear Sith clothing, and are voiced by Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (-10), Microsoft Sam (-10), Diego Loquendo V1, and Juan Loquendo V1 (-10). *Pearl is a strong tugboat, who wears the Sorcerer's cloak and crown and carries a magic wand and is voiced by Microsoft Mary (-10) in English and Francisca Loquendo V1 (-10) in Spanish. *Constance is a strong mermaid, who is voiced by Microsoft Mary (-10) in English and Esperanza Loquendo V1 (-10) in Spanish. Gallery (For The Main Characters In Clothing) Ten Cents points..png|Ten Cents in human form. Boomer as Sparx..png|Boomer flies. Lillie Lightship as Princess Cynder..png|Lillie Lightship as Marissa Davis Professor Hercules..png|Professor Hercules Hunter Puffa..png|Engineer Puffa Sally as Penelope Pitstop..png|Sally Seaplane. Son Toots..png|Toots Sir Warrior Hatt..png|Sir Warrior Hatt Inspector Top Hat..png|Inspector Top Hat Mr. Big Bentley Mac..png|Big Mac Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc..png|Johnny Cuba Darth Nantucket..png|Darth Nantucket Bluenose as Mr. Ripto..png|Mr. Bluenose Burke and Blair as Crush and Gulp..png|Burke and Blair Pearl as The Sorceress..png|Sorceress Pearl Queen Constance..png|Constance Mermaid. Gallery (For The Main Characters In Swimsuits) Ten Cents as Spyro in his swimgear..png|Ten Cents in his swimgear. Boomer as Sparx in his swimsuit..png|Boomer in his swimsuit. Lillie Lightship in her bikini..png|Lillie Lightship in her bikini. Professor Hercules in his swimgear..png|Hercules in his swimgear. Puffa in his trunks..png|Puffa in his swimgear. Sally Seaplane goes surfing..png|Sally Seaplane surfs. Toots as The Insane Patient..png|Toots in his swimgear. Sir Warrior Hatt in his swimgear..png|Warrior in his swimgear. Inspector Top Hat in swimming gear..png|Top Hat in his swimgear. Mr. Big Bentley Mac in trunks..png|Big Mac in his blue trunks. Johnny Cuba grows strong and powerful..png|Johnny Cuba is stronger. General Nantucket..png|Nantucket in his swimgear. Mr. Bluenose Ripto..png|Bluenose in green trunks. Burke and Blair in speedos..png|Burke and Blair in speedos. Pearl prepares to dive in..png|Pearl gets ready to dive in her bikini. Queen Constance in her bikini..png|Constance poses in her black bikini with yellow polkadots on the beach. Category:TheLastDisneyToon